My Friend Delia
by sweetsheart
Summary: When Kurt reads a note from Blaine's old best friend, they embark on a ride which will delve into the very heart of Blaine's personality, and maybe, just maybe, bring two old friends back together.  Rated T for language.
1. Goodbyes

**A/N: First Klaine fic, I wrote it because I was having major Glee withdrawal and, because I live in Australia, we don't get Glee Live :( so forgive me for anything that's 'out of character.' I'm a bit out of touch, seeing as I haven't watched Glee for a few weeks. Please R&R!**

"You know, I really think that your dad has come a long way." Blaine said, sitting cross-legged on his boyfriend's bed, the late afternoon sun shining through the window. His slightly curled hair wasn't messy, but it wasn't particularly neat, either. He was wearing a plain, maroon t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm not saying that he hasn't come a long way," Kurt said, making his way from the dresser to sit next to Blaine, "I'm just saying that he's still embarrassing."

"Yes, but," Blaine said, placing his hands on top of Kurt's clasped ones, "the important thing is that you love him, I love you and he accepts that mostly. Plus, it's not easy, with everything that happened with your mom."

"I know. My dad and adaption; most of the time they're mutually exclusive." Kurt laughed, his pearly white teeth bared slightly, with the sun shining off his neatly-combed hair.

"God, you're just… you're perfect." Blaine smiled, making his boyfriend blush slightly. Their hands, Blaine's still on top of Kurt's, were now joined tightly.

"Stop it." Kurt smiled, looking down, his cheeks still tinged red from the barrage of vaguely… alright, blatantly flirtatious comments he was receiving.

"Alright, before you leave me completely breathless, I've gotta go to the bathroom." Blaine said, standing up from the bed, reluctantly releasing his grip on Kurt's hands.

"Yeah, it's just…" Kurt started.

"I know, Kurt. It's just down the hall, to the right. You just calm your pretty little head." Blaine smiled.

"I love the steady flow of flirting, but care to use ones from this century?" Kurt smiled.

"'I'll be the Britney to your Kevin Federline? Is that better? Paint a nicer picture of bliss, and most of all, sound parenting skills?" Blaine smiled. Kurt just laughed.

"No, I think I'm fine calming my pretty little head." Kurt said, his face filled once again with the rose colour that seemed to pop up with most of Blaine's comments.

"I have to go to the bathroom, now, or else I might lose myself in your eyes." Blaine replied, with a touch of sarcasm, but still a deeper meaning and truth to the words.

"Oh, shush!" Kurt laughed, throwing a pillow at the door, and Blaine turned to run away. As he did, a small, slightly tattered folded piece of note paper fell out of his pocket. Kurt walked over to it and picked it up.

'_Why would Blaine have a piece of paper in his back pocket? It's not one of my notes… looks too old for that. Should I read it? I shouldn't read it. No, I won't read it. But what if it's important? What if it's something he's too afraid to say to me?' _Kurt thought. With a slight element of hesitation, he carefully unfolded the note. He saw obvious tear stains, some looked newer than others, and some looked like they were shed when the letter was written, as the letters were slightly smudged. He began to read, and felt a wave of emotions come over him as he did so.

_Hey, B.  
>Before you read this, I need you to know that I'm dumping this all on you now because I only heard about it literally at the beginning of this class. So, there are so many things that I want to say to you before the end of class. Because then my mother is coming to take me to the airport. We're moving. She won't tell me where, but I'm leaving as soon as we get there. And I'm not coming back. That fundamentalist bitch has decided that I can't hang out with you anymore. I don't know how she found out. I didn't tell her, I promise. I know you'd never accuse me of it, because you're amazing, but I feel so bad. I need you to know some things though, Blaine.<em>

_I haven't cut since you told me to stop. That's probably because I've been happier than ever before because I met you. You are an amazing human being, Blaine Anderson. Christ, you're the greatest human being I've ever met. What I love about you is the fact that you're thick skulled and thick skinned. Like me. When you get to high school, in my opinion, you should come out. And I know it'll be hard, but it'll take the fun away from the bullies if you accept who you are. And you're brave enough to come out, Blaine. I know you are. This is something that I can't do. So, I'm going to make you do it. You were always the smart one. Alright, class is almost over. And my mother is going to be at the end of the hall I walk out of. There's no way that I can get to you when you're in the gym. _

_Because we needed another reason to hate gym class. _

_Our lockers are two of the few that I can slip this through before I turn the corner and face my devil woman of a mother. There's one thing I'm going to be doing tonight. I'm going to be praying to God that I ever see you again. Well, I would be, if I believed in the whole 'big white beardy sandal-y man.' But I'll be hoping. My mother's banning me from all social networking, no mobile phone, and won't let me send letters or phone calls without checking who I'm sending them too. She's cutting us off completely, Blaine. It's not all about you, either. It's probably because she's just ashamed that her daughter's a blasphemous, bisexual atheist. But, I promise, I will find you again. I love you. You are my brother, and I love you more than words can express._

_Love from D xx_

_P.S. Make sure you kiss some boys while I'm gone. Just to spite my bitch of a mother._

_P.P.S: Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you don't have to cut your hair. It's still happening._

Kurt placed the note back on his side table and laid down on his bed, in a state of shock. Who was D? How close was Blaine to her? Why had he never heard of her? He wasn't threatened by her, but she obviously meant a lot to Blaine. He could gather a few things from the letter. Blaine had obviously been best friends with D, and he'd come out to her, when he was hiding it from everyone else. She was an atheist, like Kurt, and was bisexual. Kurt had never known Blaine when he wasn't 'out.'

Some of Kurt's mind was confused, some was sympathetic, some was intrigued and some was glad that Blaine was best friends with someone so cool. He had to ask Blaine about her. He really didn't have a choice. He heard the taps turn on in the bathroom, so he sat up and tried to work out what he was going to say. Little did he know he wasn't going to have to initiate the conversation. Kurt had forgotten to fold the letter back up after reading it. Blaine walked in the door, but as he went to sit down, he noticed the familiar piece of notepaper sitting on the side table.

"What did you do with that?"


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2**

"Uh…I…you, you dropped it…and just…I picked it up…I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." Kurt fretted, beginning to hyperventilate. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, throwing him a sympathetic look.

"No, no… It's fine, Kurt. I… I just didn't think that I could tell you about it yet. It's only been three years." Blaine said, averting his eyes from Kurt as not to show the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read it, Blaine." Kurt said, apologetically.

"Kurt, stop apologising," Blaine laughed, holding Kurt's hand, "you do that way too much."

"So, who's D?" Kurt asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and sitting further back into his bed.

"D is Delia. Delia and I, we were best friends, back in junior high. Alright… we were each others' only friends."

"How did you meet?" Kurt asked.

"I met her on the first day of middle school. You know, when all of the groups form? We were the leftovers." Blaine said. Over a period of about an hour, Kurt learnt a lot of things about Blaine and Delia, and how he really shaped how Blaine is today.

Delia and Blaine met when they were put in the same class at their junior high school, when they were 12. They were outcasts. Blaine was the weird-looking, shy little kid with curly hair, and Delia was the short, chubby, smart one with a slight gothic streak. The two took all of their classes together, even gym, as their school was too small to have separate boys and girls classes. The two quickly became each other's only friends.

"So, how did you come out to her?" Kurt asked.

"Well, it took a lot of guts to do it, even though she was my best friend. I was getting bullied a lot, because everyone was saying I was gay, and I was, honestly feeling like crap. So, I was over at her house one night, this was in late 8th grade, and I had to tell her. We were sitting next to each other, and my words just sort of… fell out. I don't even know if it was even in English the first time. Then I think I cried a little bit." Blaine smiled.

"Wow. 8th grade? In 8th grade, I was still pretending I had a crush on Lizzie McGuire. I really had a thing for Gordo, though." Kurt smiled.

"Me, I was more of an Ethan guy, myself." Blaine looked at Kurt suggestively.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asked, getting up and slowly edging backwards towards the door.

"Water, if it's going, thanks."

"Alright." Kurt turned around and walked out of his room. Blaine sat back, holding his weight on his hands, and closed his eyes. In his mind, he re-enacted the night where he told Delia the biggest secret he ever kept.

"_You alright, Blaine?" Delia said, passing Blaine a can of Coke._

"_Yeah, I… I'm fine." Blaine stuttered, sipping his Coke._

"_B… Have they been giving you shit again?" Delia freaked, putting her hand on Blaine's shoulder._

"_Delia, don't worry." he said, running his hand through his curly mop of hair._

"_Dude, you really need to cut that thing." Delia joked._

"_No, I don't!" Blaine smiled slightly, before going back to his air of melancholy._

"_Blaine… If they're giving you trouble…"_

"_I'm gay, Delia." Blaine said, his head still hanging. However, the words didn't quite form properly, so it sounded more like a jumble of syllables spewed by a poor confused little teenage boy. Which it was._

"_Huh?" Delia said._

"_Huh? Oh, no… nothing." Blaine said, dropping his head down further, wishing he could just crawl into a little ball, sleep and never have to wake up._

"_Blaine, that wasn't nothing." Delia shot him a serious look. Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes only just visible through his mop of curly, black hair._

"_Delia… don't look at me like that." He said, before looking back down. Delia stood up and knelt down on the wooden floor in front of Blaine. She looked up at him, the only way she could actually see his face through his hair._

"_You know, I don't care. It doesn't change anything." Delia said, noticing the tears in his eyes._

"_What?" Blaine said, sniffing slightly._

"_I don't care that you're gay, Blaine." She said, grabbing a hold of Blaine's hands tightly. _

"_You… You don't?" Blaine said, looking up. Delia stood up and sat back down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her while keeping a tight grip on her friend's hands._

"_Blaine, it changes nothing."_

"_You can't tell anyone, alright?"_

"_I won't. Come on, let's go for a walk, alright?" Delia said, jumping up from the couch and fixing up her t-shirt._

"_Okay." Blaine said, standing up._

"_Mom, we're going for a walk!" Delia yelled, causing Blaine to laugh, slightly. Delia was very loud, and to those who didn't know her, slightly abrasive. Blaine thought she was hilarious._

"_Don't do anything stupid with that boy! God is watching!" she yelled back, coldly, and with a severe element of disdain on 'that boy'. Delia got an angry look in her eyes._

"_Delia, don't… It's not worth it." Blaine said, putting his hand on her shoulder._

"_Of course it is. You're the only person worth fighting for. And you know I hate it when she brings up God." Delia said, storming off to see her mother. Blaine followed her, peeking around the corner._

"_Well, I was GOING to have sex with him while we were out, but now that your compassionate warning has been heard, we'll just go and talk to Jesus! Because that's what you want, isn't it?"_

"_Don't you take that tone with me, Cordelia." She snarled._

"_Don't you pull the 'God' card on me, then, mother." Delia stared back at her mother with her piercing, blue eyes. Her mother slapped her, straight across the face. Tears began to roll from her eyes._

"_His name is Blaine. Not 'that boy.' Don't be ignorant." Delia turned, and stormed out. She grabbed Blaine's hand._

"_I'm sorry. Pretend you didn't see that. Come on, let's go." Delia said, on the verge of properly crying as opposed to the tears of pure hurt._

"_Your name is Cordelia?" Blaine said, trying to cheer her up._

"_Oh, you should hear my middle name. It's Magdalene."_

"_What, like Mary Magdalene?"_

"_Yeah. Like 'Jesus' bitch' Mary Magdalene." Delia turned to Blaine and laughed._

"_You always know how to put things, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, like this. Blaine Anderson, it doesn't matter if they call you names, if they bully you, because you are who you are. You're gay, so what? Because one day, you're going to find someone, and you're going to explode with confidence…"_

"…like a balloon on crack." Blaine said to himself, finishing the conversation in his head.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt said, standing at the door with two glasses of water.

"Oh, nothing." Blaine said, smiling.

"Did you just say 'like a balloon on crack'?" Kurt said, walking over to his boyfriend and placing the glasses on his side table.

"Yeah. Yes I did. It's what Delia said to me. She said that one day, I was going to find someone, and I was going to explode with confidence…" Blaine said, edging closer to Kurt.

"Like a balloon on crack?" Kurt said, smiling and probably not noticing how close Blaine's face was to his.

"Yep. And here's exactly that." Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, catching him in a kiss at least equally as passionate as the one they shared the first time it ever happened. After breaking from the kiss, Kurt asked a question.

"How do you give a balloon crack?" he asked, a puzzled look plastered across his face.

"It's a nice metaphor, let it be." Blaine smiled.

"So, are you ready for your McKinley transfer tomorrow?" Kurt said, eagerly bouncing on his knees.

"Well, it looks like you are." Blaine smirked, noticing the nervous-slash-excited bouncing.

"What?" Kurt said, cocking his head to the side slightly and raising an eyebrow.

"You're doing that whole nervous bouncing thing." Blaine pointed out.

"Oh…really? I don't know if I'm nervous or excited." Kurt's face fell slightly.

"You don't have to be nervous for me." Blaine said, smiling sweetly.

"But I'm going to be." Kurt said, a slightly worried look in his eyes.

"I know, Kurt. I'll be fine. I hope." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"You're going to be fine."


	3. Flashbacks

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: The language in this chapter is a bit stronger than in the other chapters. You have been warned!**

When Blaine got home after being at Kurt's house, it was 10 pm. It was dark outside, and as he was starting at McKinley the next day, he decided to go to bed. As he slowly fell asleep, he began to dream about one of the many times when his best friend, Delia, got him out of trouble with some particularly nasty bullies.

"_Alright, Joseph, pick the last member of your team." Delia and Blaine's gym teacher, Mr Capelli, asked._

"_I'll take Peter." The jock retorted, picking the short, chubby, freckled redhead boy standing next to Blaine as the final choice for dodgeball teams. Delia looked sympathetically from behind the other team captain, Adrian. Not only was he a vicious bully, he was a homophobe. And that was what Blaine was picked on the most for. Even though Delia was the only one who knew that it was fact, Blaine always got homophobic rants thrown at him. Delia was only chosen on Adrian's team because she was good at dodgeball. That was all she was good at. She was short with a low centre of gravity, and could dodge better that most of the jocks. Probably all of that practise dodging punches._

"_Alright, that means that Adrian, Blaine is on your team." Mr Capelli said. Blaine cringed. Blaine wasn't particularly little, but Adrian was big. Everyone was sure he had to have been held back a few years. The kid had facial hair when most of the other kids were barely pubescent._

"_Sir, I don't want that fag on my team." Adrian said, with a straight face. An animalistic laugh and a series of slapping high five noises rang out within his pack of friends. Titters came from all of their cheerleader girlfriends, the prerequisites for becoming one of them being two things; being thin and having boobs._

"_Mr Thomas! I will thank you not to use that sort of language when describing young Mr Anderson." Mr Capelli said._

"_What would you prefer? Nancy boy? Cocksucker? Ass…" Adrian was cut off._

"_Stop covering up your own homosexuality and let him on the team!" Delia retorted._

"_Shut up, fatass." Adrian snarled._

"_Hey, leave her alone!" Blaine yelled. As he did, his voice cracked._

"_Hey, Anderson's voice is breaking," said one of Adrian's friends, 'watch out, he might get his period!"_

"_You do realise that none of that made sense." Delia said._

"_Just shut up!" Adrian yelled, obviously annoyed at the logic Delia was throwing around._

"_No, you knuckle-headed, thick-skulled little…" At that moment, Adrian hit Delia clean across the face. Obviously the rule of 'Don't hit girls' didn't apply to him. At this point, everyone was wondering where the teacher was. We found out later that he was going to bring half the school faculty to the gym. There were cries of shock coming from even Adrian's friends._

"_Right." Delia said, her nose bleeding slightly. She proceeded to jump on Adrian's back and bit him on the ear. He threw her off and she fell on her feet. She kicked him in the back of the knees and he fell onto them. She slapped him across the face but he then twisted her arm behind her back, and a sickening cracking sound rang through the gym. Delia screamed in pain._

"_No!" Blaine said, running over to Delia. Adrian stood in his way._

"_Stay back, homo." Adrian said. Blaine snarled at him, and proceeded to knee him in the groin. Adrian groaned in pain and fell to the floor, while gasps came from his friends, and his girlfriend screamed and went to tend to him. Blaine went and knelt next to Delia._

"_Delia… Delia, are you alright?" Blaine said._

"_Hey," Delia said, wearily, "rem...remember that time when… when your voice broke when…when you were talking?" Delia laughed._

"_Yeah… yeah, I do." Blaine said, pulling the hair off of Delia's bloody face._

"_You know… I…It doesn't change anything…I love you." Delia said._

"_Delia? We need an ambulance!" Blaine said. Mr Capelli, who had finally returned, went to call one._

"_Why does she need an ambulance? What about me?" Adrian whined, still sore from where Blaine had kneed him._

"_Adrian, you broke her arm! You got kneed in the balls because you were being an asshole!" Blaine yelled. He turned back to Delia._

"_Nice job. I've t…taught you well. But my arm really hurts." Delia laughed._

"_Thankyou." Blaine said, holding Delia's hand._

"_And I have a secret to tell you. I like boys…" Delia said._

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_No… No, I didn't finish… I like boys and girls." Delia smiled._

"_You're bisexual?"_

"_Yeah… yeah, that one. But that's too many syll…syllables for me to say right now."_

"_It doesn't change anything." Blaine said, smiling._

"_I know. I just thought you should know." Delia said back. Eventually an ambulance arrived and took Delia to the hospital. After school, Blaine caught a bus from his house and went to see her._

"_Hey, D." He said, pulling a chair up next to her hospital bed._

"_Hey, Blaine." Delia said, rather drowsily. Her arm was rather badly broken, and she had it braced straight. _

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Proud that you kneed Adrian in the balls."Delia giggled slightly, She turned slightly, exposing her other arm. There were scars along it._

"_Delia? What's that?" Blaine asked, pointing to her arm._

"_Shit!" Delia muttered through her teeth._

"_Delia… Delia, are you cutting yourself?" Blaine whispered._

"_Blaine, not now…"_

"_Delia, if you're cutting…"_

"_Look, I don't want a whole life story thing. I just… I'm… I'm sorry. I was just getting so much shit from them…"_

"_Delia. I know it's hard. But you have to promise me that you won't do it again."_

"_Blaine, I can't…"_

"_You have to promise." Blaine said, in a serious tone._

"_Alright….. I promise." Delia said, pulling her hand over to Blaine's._

_"You do realise that, if anyone else had said to me what you just did, I would have strangled then with the drip line?"_

_"Yes," Blaine replied, "which is why I sat on your broken side."_

Blaine woke up the next morning, having relived yet another one of his bullying experiences, and the protection he felt when Delia was around. He felt weirdly rested, considering the fast-paced nature of his dream. Blaine knew what it was like to be bullied; that was why he moved to Dalton Academy in the first place. He'd been warned time and time again that there were some bullies at McKinley, but he thought that he'd be able to deal with it. He got out of bed, looking at his phone. He had one message from Kurt. He opened it.

"_Morning, sweetheart x Can't wait to see you at school x Kurt xxx_"

Blaine looked at his phone, smiling.

"_God, he puts a lot of kisses in there."_ Blaine thought to himself. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that more time had passed than he thought. He went over to his closet to find some clothes for school. He felt weird having to look past the Dalton blazers and uniform. He shook his head and took out a simple t-shirt and jeans. He didn't know what was going to happen as soon as he walked out of his front door and into the doors of William McKinley High.

But he was as ready as he'd damn well ever be.


	4. Beginnings

Chapter 4

Blaine took a deep breath as he stood outside the front doors of the school he was going to call his own for his senior year. It was awfully daunting knowing that he was about to leave the bully-safe confines of Dalton Academy for good and walk right back into a place not dissimilar to the middle school that made his life hell. In the several moments of doubt which plagued Blaine on his way to McKinley, he closed his eyes, clenched his fists, took a deep breath and remembered just what, or rather, who, he was doing this for. Every time he did this, a smile began to creep over his face. Every time Kurt, in any way, shape or form, popped up in Blaine's mind, the feelings were indescribable. The whole outside world stopped. It was like a thousand butterflies spontaneously swirled in his stomach; a now oh-so-familiar tingling that only one man could provide.

Suddenly, the world came back to Blaine with a sharp jolt. He heard sniggering from in front of him. Karofsky and one of his goons were walking off, Karofsky dusting off his shoulder in a garish, exuberant fashion. Blaine's ribs panged with a dull ache, causing a mild feeling of rage and a renewed fear to rise in his stomach. Biting his lip, he proceeded to open the doors. His action was cut off by a familiar voice and feeling.

"Well, hello, handsome. Are you new here?" Kurt's words were spoken in such a silky tone that they must not have wanted to leave his lips. Blaine's face immediately changed from hurt to overjoyed as soon as he saw Kurt's. Kurt ran, or rather gracefully strode, over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"So, how was your summer?" Kurt asked.

"You saw me yesterday." Blaine laughed, smiling slightly goofily.

"I know, but… things might have happened since then?" Kurt said, innocently.

"Trust me, nothing happened." Blaine smiled. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as they walked through the McKinley halls together. They got a couple of funny looks, but Kurt was just relieved that Blaine hadn't gotten slushied… yet. Hopefully everyone was dreading the end of summer too much to worry about organising the annual "Slushie the Glee Kids" extravaganza. After a few lessons of awkward introductions to teachers and classes consisting mainly of learning Blaine's name, it was finally time for Blaine to officially be initiated into the New Directions. Blaine was greeted relatively warmly, with several "Hey, Warbler" and "Is that Kurt's boyfriend?" statements from the New Directions.

"Welcome to the New Directions, Blaine." Mr Schue said to Blaine, giving him a solid pat on the back. Hiding his slightly pained expression, Blaine began to walk over to a seat with Kurt, when Santana spoke up.

"Mr Schue, doesn't Warbler have to audition?" she asked.

"_Blaine,_" Mr Schue emphasised, "is going to audition after Rachel performs her number." Santana rolled her eyes.

"So what's happened this time? Did you and Finn finally have sex? Or did you break up?" Santana remarked.

"For your information, Santana, Finn and I did break up. Well, I broke up with Finn. It was _not _mutual. It happened over the summer." Rachel said, wistfully looking slightly down while her ex-boyfriend threw his head back in exasperation and embarrassment.

"Really, Rachel?" Finn said, exasperatedly.

"Finn, I am just telling the truth. You... broke my heart." Rachel said. Santana stifled a giggle before composing herself. Rachel looked back up and began to sing to the piano tune.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch,<br>it's bringing me out the dark  
>Finally I can see you crystal clear<br>Go head and sell me out  
>I'll lay everything bare<em>

_See how I leave  
>With every piece of you<br>Don't underestimate  
>The things that I go through<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringin' me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it<br>To the beat..."_

Rachel flicked a glare over at Finn, who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a childish fashion. Rachel clenched her hands and eyes tight and began to sing again with a renewed inspiration.

_"Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>It reminds you of the home we shared<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it<br>To the beat..."_

As Rachel's song ended, the glee club applauded; something which was very much a "going-through-the-motions" routine. Rachel accepted their applause gracefully and left the floor. She walked towards Blaine and sat next to him on the opposite side to Kurt.

"Alright, now, Blaine, it's time for your audition. You ready?" Mr Schue asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Blaine stood up and looked over at Kurt. Kurt smiled at him lovingly.

"Good luck, Blaine." Rachel whispered.

"Thanks, Rachel." Blaine smiled back.

"It's the least can do, seeing as you gave me that immense burst of inspiration a couple of months ago." Rachel beamed.

"Wha…. oh, right. Thanks." Blaine turned around, remembering his 'dating' encounter with Rachel. He stood in front of the New Directions, looking out at all the new faces which he now called schoolmates.

"Hey. I'm Blaine, and I'm gonna sing 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows." Blaine said, pulling up a stool from underneath the piano. The piano began to play and Blaine began to sing.

_"So he said 'What's the problem, baby?'  
>What's the problem, I don't know,<br>Well, maybe I'm in love,  
>Think about it, every time I think about it,<br>Can't stop thinkin' 'bout it,_

_How much longer will it take to cure this,  
>Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love,<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me,  
>But I don't know nothin' 'bout love..."<em>

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled widely. Kurt's eyes were filled with pride and adoration.

"_Come on, come on, turn a little faster,  
>Come on, come on, the world will follow after,<br>Come on, come on, because everybody's after love,_

_So I said I'm a snowball, running,  
>Running out into this spring that's comin'<br>All this love,  
>Meltin' under blue skies,<br>Belting out sunlight shimmering love,_

_Oh, baby I surrender,  
>To the strawberry ice-cream,<br>Never, ever ending all this love,  
>Well I didn't mean to do it,<br>But there's no escaping your love, _

_These lines of lightning mean we're  
>Never alone, never alone, no, no<em>

_Come on, come on, move a little closer,  
>Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper,<br>Come on, come on, settle down inside my love,_

_Oh, come on, come on, jump a little higher,  
>Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter,<br>Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love,  
>Accidentally in love..."<em>

Blaine finished his song to a wave of applause. He smiled widely and walked back to his seat. Mr Schue stood up, still applauding. Once the applause had died down, Mr Schue began to speak.

"Well, I think it's official, Blaine. Welcome to the New Directions!"

**A/N: Alright, one thing I wanna explain. When Blaine's singing 'Accidentally in Love,' the lyric changes from 'she' to 'he.' Usually I would ****never**** do that, but I accidentally misspelt it once, and I tried to fix it and continually couldn't. So I just left it in to make it so that it's a nod to Kurt and all. I won't be doing it again, though. Just this once. :)**


	5. Surprises

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've had lots of assignments to hand up but here's chapter 5! Don't own Glee, nor do I own Facebook. Gah.**

It wasn't exactly his fault, but in the first few weeks of school, Blaine Anderson set himself up for a whole lot of trouble. He was in the glee club, hung around with the glee kids, and had a boyfriend. The school had done its best to stamp out bullying, and most of the things that happened in those first few weeks weren't even because Blaine was gay. It had become like a rite of passage for most Glee kids. And there was nothing Kurt or anyone else was going to be able to do about it.

Kurt was standing next to Blaine at his locker.

"So, what have you got now?" Kurt asked Blaine, holding his French textbook.

"Uh, I have… biology." Blaine said, looking at his timetable. But as he did, a group of guys from the football team grouped behind him. Kurt's face immediately turned from love struck to scared.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked, turning around, not knowing what was behind him.

"Blaine don't turn…!" Kurt yelled. As Blaine turned around, he got a face full of purple Grape slushie. The footballers broke out in a series of chuckles and high-fives. The lead footballer threw the cup onto the ground in front of him and turned to walk off. Blaine, standing in a puddle of grape slushie, turned to face Kurt. Kurt expected a face which might be sad, angry, or scared. He didn't expect this. Blaine wiped the slushie out of his eyes and laughed slightly.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked.

"You know, I wanted to try the grape slushie; never got around to it." Blaine said, smiling, eating some of the slushie which had fallen from his top lip.

"What?" Kurt said, exclaiming in shock.

"It's not bad, Kurt. Wanna try some?" Blaine asked, wiping some slushie off his cheek and flicking it at Kurt.

"If _any_ of that gets on this jacket, I will kill you." Kurt glared, trying to hold back a smile.

"Sorry." Blaine said in a sing-song voice. Kurt's face softened.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kurt interlinked his arms with Blaine's. They walked into the bathroom.

"You know, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Refreshing, I suppose." Blaine said, splashing water on his face.

"Oh, you missed some, just... here." Kurt replied, grabbing some disposable hand towels and wiping slushie off of Blaine's face.

"Oh, I think I got some slushie on you." Blaine smirked.

"What? Where?" Kurt asked, looking in the mirror.

"Just here." Blaine said, placing his hand softly on the side of Kurt's face and wiping off the slushie with his thumb. Kurt smiled slightly as shivers ran down his back and all the way down to his feet. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of Blaine's, interlinking their fingers and dropping their clasped hands by their sides.

"I didn't think that you were gonna be one of those 'holding hands' types." Blaine smiled.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Kurt asked, a tinge of playfulness in his voice.

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong. I like it." Blaine smiled.

"Well, so do I." Kurt said. Blaine cocked his head to the side, leaning it on Kurt's shoulder, before walking out of the bathrooms together and to the biology classroom.

"Alright, I gotta go." Blaine said, regretfully.

"Okay, Blaine." Kurt said, hugging his boyfriend and watching him walk into the biology classroom. He looked through the window and saw Blaine take a seat next to someone he couldn't see.

"Whoever you are, keep him safe." Kurt said. He was more shaken up than Blaine was about the incident, but he took a deep breath, composed himself, and made his way to French class. Blaine sat down next to someone he knew from Glee club who was, admittedly, not who he expected to be in Biology with him.

"Brittany?" Blaine said.

"Oh, hi." Brittany said in her mildly distant yet upbeat voice.

"Can I sit here?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Brittany replied, moving her bag off the stool next to her and placing it on the ground.

"How come I haven't seen you in Biology before?"

"Oh, I had to swap from advanced biology to normal biology because Coach Sylvester said that advanced biology is anti-cats." Brittany said, a mildly blank expression on her face.

"Anti... never mind. I didn't exactly have you pegged as an advanced biology student."

"Oh, I just really like animals. Mr Carter said I was top of the class in advanced biology." Brittany smiled, obviously proud.

"That's awesome, Brittany." Blaine said, pleasantly surprised. Their teacher, Ms Thomas, walked into the room.

"Good afternoon class, I'm sorry I'm so late, I had to deal with some complete idiots." Ms Thomas walked in, a thick British accent still evident in her voice. Blaine figured he knew the idiots she was talking about.

"Oh, Miss Pierce, it's good to see a student of your calibre in my class. Admittedly, I'm sure Mr Carter will be sad to see you go." Ms Thomas said, beginning to write notes on the board. Whilst copying down the notes, Blaine looked over to Brittany's page. She had finished copying the notes, and was proceeding to draw a cat in the margin of her page.

"Are you done already, Brittany?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, we covered this in advanced biology." Brittany said, colouring in her cat with a odd, purplish colour. Blaine shook his head and smiled, before finishing his notes. As the bell rang signalling the end of class, Blaine walked out into the hallway, meeting up with an expectant looking Kurt outside the classroom.

"How'd you get here so quick?" Blaine asked.

"I have my ways." Kurt said, walking alongside Blaine as they headed for the entrance and exit doors of McKinley.

"I'd better get home." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded as he gave Kurt a swift kiss on the lips. The couple reluctantly went their separate ways as Blaine began to walk home. The sun shone down on his head as he made his way down the small, winding path which led to his house. He got inside, dumped his bag on the ground next to his front door and picked up his laptop. He logged onto his Facebook page and, after looking around for a while, noticed a small, red bubble appear over the "Message" icon. He clicked on it, and recognised the family name immediately. He cocked an eyebrow and looked very confused.

"_Annette Tranmere..."_ Blaine said. He recognised that name. It was Delia's mother's name. He cautiously opened the message. The page seemed to take forever to load. Blaine couldn't imagine why Delia's mother would be trying to contact him. She wouldn't even address him by his name usually.

His face broke into shock when he read the words. It wasn't anything like what he was expecting. He just couldn't believe the timing.

"_Hey, B. Don't worry, it's not actually my mom. It's D." _


	6. Reminiscence

**A/N: So, because I've been such a disgustingly slack updater, I've decided to give you two chapters at once, because I love you and I'm sorry **

Blaine continued to read the sentence over and over again. He really couldn't believe it. He quite literally pinched himself. When he didn't wake up, he decided to cautiously write back.

"_D? Really? Is it you?_" Blaine typed in, cautiously pressing the Enter key. After waiting for a minute or two, another message came through.

"_No, I'm lying. It's really Delia's mother who wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot-pole. Of course it's me, B. Hell, I'll even prove it to you. Is your cell number still the same?_" The person on the other end replied. Blaine, still cautious, replied.

"_I don't know... Is it?" _Blaine replied. It was, but he wasn't going to tell the person on the other end, just in case it wasn't who they said they were.

"_Really? Well, I'm going to dial your number. If I get some crazed, 13 year old girl, I will not be happy with you, Blaine Anderson. Plus, I have news to tell you."_ Blaine cocked an eyebrow, but sat, staring at his mobile phone. He wondered what the person, who he refused to concede was Delia, had to tell him. If it really was Delia, then it could have been a number of things. She was notoriously unpredictable. Blaine's phone lit up and he nearly fell off the couch. The number was an unfamiliar one, a landline. He cautiously placed his hand on the phone, hitting the accept button. In a shaky voice, he began to speak.

"H-Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Your voice is exactly the same." The voice said. Blaine knew the voice. It was unmistakable.

"Delia?" he replied, near squealing.

"Really? I mean, I get that you're gay and all, but that was a bit flamboyant. Even for you, hon." Delia replied, chuckling slightly. Blaine cleared his throat slightly.

"Wh... How did you get in contact with me?"

"Well, it was pretty simple. I picked up the phone, dialled your number, and..."

"Delia. I don't mean that. I mean, I thought your mom banned you from talking to me."

"She did. My aunt didn't."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah. I'm living with my aunt, Chloe." Delia replied, her voice seemingly laced with anticipation.

"Really? What happened with your mom?"

"I killed her and left her in a ditch."

"Delia!"

"I moved out about a week before school started."

"But where did you move after you left?" Blaine asked, taking his cell phone and laptop up to his bedroom and shutting the door.

"My mother packed everything up and moved us to Pennsylvania."

"What was it like there?"

"To put it lightly, it sucked."

"It was that bad?"

"It was indeed, Blaine."

"So, where are you now?" Blaine asked Delia.

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you." Delia said, excitedly.

"What?" Blaine asked. He heard Delia take a deep breath on the other line.

"...I'm back in Lima." Delia said, giggling slightly.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"That's awesome!" Blaine said, a grin breaking across his face.

"I know!"

"So, where are you going for your senior year?" Blaine asked.

"Well, certainly not to your fancy all-boys academy, that's for sure." Delia laughed slightly.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, wondering how Delia knew about his now old school Dalton.

"On your Facebook page. It says you go to Dalton Academy."

"Oh! Oh, no, I used to go there. I go to a different school now." Blaine replied.

"Well, you certainly aren't going to the school I'm going to, not after your academy history."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, hang on." Delia said. Blaine heard paper rustling on the other end.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my enrolment package. Ah, here it is. I'm going to... William McKinley High. Sounds fancy," Delia said. Blaine was silent for a while.

"B? Are you dead?"

"Could you... Could you run that one past me again?"

"I'm going to William McKinley High." Delia said. Blaine thought there must be some other William McKinley High in Lima.

"Who's the principal?"

"Uh... Principal Figgins. That's an _epic_ name."

"You just made that up." Blaine said.

"No, I swear! What school do you go to now?" Delia asked.

"Well, my dear, I htink that we go to the same school."

"Don't you mess with me, Anderson."

"I'm serious."

"Really?" Delia said, elatedly.

"When do you start?" Blaine asked.

"I start tomorrow. That's why I wanted to contact you today, so we could maybe hang out after school."

"Well, I suppose we'll hang out at school, then?"

"If I have to..." Delia said, jokingly. Blaine smiled and laughed.

"Just one thing." Blaine asked.

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"Why did you use your mom's Facebook account?" Blaine asked.

"Because I know the password. Plus, I like adding her to same-sex marriage support groups and changing her religious views. It really never gets old." Delia laughed.

"Are you serious?" Blaine said, looking at Delia's mother's Facebook page. He clicked on the personal details and slipped out a chuckle. Delia had changed her mother's religious view to 'Evolutionist' and had changed her sexual preference.

"Delia?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, B?" Delia said.

"I don't think that 'everybody-sexual' is a real thing." Blaine said, smiling.

"I think it is. Just ask my mother." Delia smirked. Blaine laughed.

"You know, I've really missed you." Blaine said, more serious now.

"I've missed you too, B." Delia replied.

"I don't quite know how I survived without you."

"Well, I'll be assessing your progress when I get to McKinley."

"Are you going to join glee club?" Blaine asked, enthusiastically. He was one of the few people that had had the privilege of hearing Delia sing.

"You are a jokester, Mr Anderson." Delia said.

"Come on. I'm in glee club."

"Yes, but you can sing."

"Don't you do this to me, Delia. So can you."

"I reiterate, you are hilarious."

"Come on, Delia. Do it for me... please?"

"Really? You're begging?"

"Uh huh. Please?" Blaine said in a childish tone. After a minute of hesitation, Delia replied.

"And what do I get if I sing?" Delia said, manipulatively.

"If you sing, I'll introduce you to my boyfriend." Blaine said. A piercing squeal came through the receiver.

"I'll sing, I'll sing! I... I have to go and practice! I'll see you tomorrow, babe!" Delia said before a dial tone sounded through the phone. Blaine sat back on his bed and smiled, thinking only one thing.

"_She's finally coming back._"


	7. Reconnection

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey, Chapter 7! I should probably say that I don't own Glee, nor do I own Converse shoesies, nor do I own **_**Just Like Heaven**_** by The Cure.  
>Dis chapter be dedicated to Chloe x<strong>

Blaine woke up earlier for school that day than he ever had before. He arrived slightly earlier than usual, but realised that he and Delia hadn't actually organised a spot to meet in. He decided to wait outside and look for the short, worried looking one. After waiting for a good 15 minutes, a familiar face arrived.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"I have great news." Blaine said, excitedly.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Delia's coming. Here. To McKinley."

"Really? That's awesome!" Kurt said

"I know. I just don't know where to find her." Blaine asked. Kurt smiled slightly.

"Would she be the poor, confused looking one over there with the "Welcome to McKinley" pack?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned around to see a short, dark brown-curly haired young woman who looked like she had no idea what was going on. She was wearing a black and red t-shirt with a black denim vest, and a pair of black denim shorts over dark red tights. She wore a pair of red Converse sneakers and had a pair of ear buds in.

"Can I-?" Blaine asked, motioning to Delia. Kurt smiled.

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask. I don't own you." Kurt said. Blaine looked slightly nervous.

"Go!" Kurt said. As Blaine went to go and see Delia, he stopped.

"Oh, you can't tell Delia we're going out. I'm using you as an incentive." Blaine said. Kurt looked confused but Blaine had left before he could ask. Blaine walked quickly towards Delia, stood behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Blaine said, smiling widely.

"Is it Obama?" Delia fretted, trying not to scream with joy. Blaine took his hands away from Delia's eyes and she span around.

"Blaine!" Delia said, looking at her now taller, shorter-haired friend. She pulled out her earbuds as her mouth hung open.

"Delia!" Blaine said as Delia wrapped her arms around his, holding his tightly, trying to will herself not to cry. As she reluctantly let go of him, she scruffed his hair.

"You cut your hair!" Delia smiled.

"You... got hot." Blaine commented.

"Well, getting braces, using moisturiser and growing boobs does that to a person." Delia smiled.

"Always good." Blaine responded.

"You're taller than me. God." Delia replied.

"I always was!" Blaine said back, defensively.

"By what, barely a quarter inch? Come on, B." Delia smiled as she picked up the bag and welcome pack that she dropped when she hugged Blaine and began to walk over to the front doors and Kurt. As Blaine walked past Kurt, he looked at him cheerfully. Delia noticed and walked over to him. Blaine cocked an eyebrow but followed her anyway.

"Hi, I'm Delia. You must be Blaine's boyfriend." Delia said to Kurt, holding her hand out. Kurt shook it and glanced at Blaine.

"She's good." Kurt said.

"So I've been told." Delia remarked.

"She is good. Kurt, this is Delia. Delia, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. " Blaine commented. Delia smiled at Kurt. Blaine's face then dropped.

"Wait. Does this mean that you aren't going to audition?" he asked Delia.

"Well, I could completely disappoint you and not audition... but I've got it all prepared now, I suppose." Delia smirked. Blaine and Kurt smiled, glancing at each other.

"Could you two possibly stop having eye-sex for a little bit and help me work out where I'm supposed to be?" Delia smiled. Kurt looked over at Delia's timetable.

"Ah. You have to be in that classroom over there." Kurt said, pointing to a classroom visible through the front of the school.

"Alright. Well, I have to go there and work out my classes. But, I will see you later, okay?" Delia said, walking away. Blaine's face dropped.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Blaine said, slightly upset. Delia turned around and ran at him, hugging him tightly once more. She then looked up at him.

"Didya really think I'd leave without saying goodbye? I know it wouldn't be the first time, but..." Delia started.

"Stop that. You would have said goodbye if you could've. Now, off you go!" Blaine said, placing a hand on Delia's shoulder as she began to walk off. She turned around and spoke back at them.

"I missed you, B. And it's really nice to meet you, Kurt." Delia waved, her hair bouncing against her shoulders. Blaine smiled back as Delia walked over to her classroom.

"I can see why you two are friends." Kurt smiled. He and Blaine walked through the front doors of McKinley, chattering away about the new arrival of Blaine's old friend.

Meanwhile, Rachel was standing next to the lockers with her new boyfriend. She kissed him on the cheek and bid him farewell.

"Goodbye, Noah. I'll see you in glee club." She said, turning around and walking off. Puck nonchalantly watched her leave, before being approached by Santana.

"Really, Puckerman? You're jumping back in _that_ boat again?" Santana asked.

"Hey, don't knock Berry. We've gotta keep it in the religion." Puck replied.

"Do you date her for any reason other than the fact that she's a Jew?" Santana asked.

"Well, she's got a nice butt." Puck said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Really, Puckerman? I thought you were more badass than that." Santana replied.

"Hey, I'm still badass. You look up 'badass' in the dictionary, you see this face." Puck replied.

"Yeah, but if you look up 'girl whose future consists of singing show tunes to herself in the mirror,' you see Rachel Berry. Watch yourself, Puckerman." Santana said, walking off. Puck was going to retort, but decided against it. Rachel was going to be more than that, and if Santana couldn't see that, it was her own fault.

Later on in the day, Blaine and Kurt took Delia to New Directions.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine, who's this?" Mr Schuester asked, looking at Delia.

"Hey, I'm Delia." She smiled.

"Well, hi, Delia. I'm Mr Schuester and this is our glee club." Mr Schue replied.

"Yeah... Blaine's told me _all_ about you guys." Delia smiled.

"So, are you here to audition?" Mr Schue asked. Delia looked at Blaine and rolled her eyes.

"Apparently. I've got a song prepared." Delia said.

"Okay, and what would that be?" Mr Schue asked.

"I've prepared _Just Like Heaven_ by The Cure." Delia smiled. Mr Schue nodded.

"Good choice. Alright, feel free to start whenever." He said. Delia nodded and placed a CD in the player. She took a deep breath as the introduction played. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick,  
>The one that makes me scream, she said,<br>The one that makes me laugh, she said,  
>And threw her arms around my neck,<br>Show me how you do it, and I promise you,  
>I promise that I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you,<em>

_You, soft and only,  
>You, lost and lonely,<br>You, strange as angels  
>Dancing in the deepest oceans,<br>Twisting in the water,  
>You're just like a dream, just like a dream..."<em>

Delia's voice was something rare. She sang in a relatively low key for a female, but her voice had a quirky feminine quality as well. The glee club sat and watched her intently as her confidence built, her face brighter now.

"_Daylight lit me into shape,  
>I must have been asleep for days,<br>Moving lips to breathe her name,  
>I open up my eyes,<br>And found myself alone, alone,  
>Alone above a raging sea,<br>That stole the only girl I loved,  
>And drowned her deep inside of me,<em>

_You, soft and only,  
>You, lost and lonely,<br>You, just like heaven."_

As Delia stopped singing, the glee club applauded. She smiled and bowed slightly, her cheeks flushed. Mr Schue stood up and walked over next to her.

"That...was amazing." He said. Delia giggled.

"Oh, shush." She said.

"Well, Delia, I suggest you take your well-deserved spot in the New Directions!"_  
><em>


	8. Welcoming

**A/N: Still don't own Glee... gah :( Just would like to say... Klaine sex riot. **

Delia had been at McKinley for a couple of weeks, and had made the stereotypical group of friends and enemies that came with being in glee club. Most of the glee club liked her, though she confused Brittany. She used a few too many long words.

One day, after school, Blaine went back to Delia's house with her. They walked in the door together.

"Hey, you can dump your stuff in my room. Come on." Delia said, leading Blaine to her bedroom.

"Here?" Blaine asked. Delia nodded. She then yelled out.

"Thomas?" she yelled. Soon, a little boy of about four peeked his head around the door.

"Hey, Thomas." Delia smiled. The little boy's eyes lit up and he ran towards Delia.

"Mommy!" he said, hugging her tightly. Blaine's eyes widened as Thomas and Delia let go of their embrace.

"Delia, I didn't know you..." Blaine said. Thomas looked at Delia.

"Good boy. Here's your lollipop." She said, handing him the sweet and watching him bounce out the room.

"Calm down, B. He's my cousin." Delia smirked.

"Oh my gosh, don't scare me like that!" Blaine said. Delia smiled.

"You haven't changed that much, have you?" Delia asked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You never blasphemed in my house when you came over. It's alright, my mother isn't here anymore." Delia said.

"Oh... yeah." Blaine said.

"Here, I'll introduce you to my aunt, Chloe." Delia said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him out into the kitchen.

"Aunt Chloe?" Delia called. As she did, a woman turned around. She looked not much older than 30. Her hair was a dark, chestnut brown and she was of average height.

"Hey, D, what's up?" the woman said.

"Aunt Chloe, this is Blaine." Delia said. Chloe walked over to him, walking in a circle around him, sizing him up.

"Delia's told me _all_ about you." Chloe smiled.

"Oh, has she?" Blaine asked, looking over at his friend. Delia shrugged.

"We're just going to chill in my room, okay?" Delia asked.

"Sounds good. I'll be in with fruit punch and rice krispie squares soon, okay, muffin?" she asked. Delia laughed.

"Sure." She smiled. Blaine followed Delia back into her room and watched as she flopped down on the bed.

"So, we have an awful lot to catch up on." Delia smiled. Blaine took a seat on Delia's desk chair, crossing his legs.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"How long have you and Kurt been going out?" Delia asked.

"A few months, I suppose." Blaine shrugged.

"A short enough period of time that means you still blush when you talk about him." Delia smiled, looking over at Blaine.

"Pssht. I'm not blushing." Blaine said.

"Sure you're not." Delia smiled.

"What about you? Anyone special?" Blaine asked.

"Not really. I had a boy who looked promising, but he decided it was a good idea to take me to his fundamentalist church on our second date. Too many people who would get on too well with my mother." Delia chuckled.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Take the bisexual atheist to church. That's pure genius." Blaine said. Delia smiled.

"And… there was this one girl. Over Spring Break, just before I came out here." Delia said, closing her eyes and smirking.

"Sorry. Not much use in that department." Blaine said, throwing his hands up.

"I'm not very good at using my gay best friend perks, am I?" Delia asked. Blaine laughed.

"That's what I missed about you, D." Blaine said.

"What's that?" Delia asked back.

"Everyone else I know, except Kurt, avoids the fact that I'm gay like it's some sort of contagious disease." Blaine said. Delia grinned.

"Yeah, I caught gay off of you, Blaine. Because that totally makes sense. Just ask the homophobes." Delia smirked.

"I'm sure that's it." Blaine nodded.

"Definitely." Delia replied.

"So, I'll try to be of some help. What was this girl like?" Blaine asked. Delia sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Her name was Elyse. She had long, flowing, sandy blonde hair. She smelt like summer and felt like God knows what. She was a good foot taller than I was, rake thin and her boobs looked like mosquito bites." Delia giggled, her eyes closed in reminiscence. Blaine smirked.

"So, what happened?" Blaine asked.

"We just…clicked. And we eventually got together. We rented out a hotel room down in Florida, a dingy little motel was all we could afford. We sat around and listened to the local radio station ramble on about how it was too hot, every so often they'd play some indie song and we'd sing along because she, like me, knew way too many indie songs." Delia said.

"How many is too many?" Blaine asked.

"Two." Delia said, matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough." Blaine smirked.

"Anyway… we sat around for a few days, you know, nothing much happening… then she kissed me. We hadn't done anything, but she just kissed me. It felt… right. And then she did the whole 'I want to take it to the next level' sorta thing." Delia said, sitting up slightly, her eyes saddening.

"Oh, God." Blaine said. He recognised that look. It was the same look she gave when her cat was hit by a car and when her mother had snapped her limited edition CD of 'Disintegration' by The Cure.

"So, we… you know… did… _stuff_. I really don't want to go into that. But… you know, we did stuff, and then… she told me. She looked me in the eye, after I'd bared my soul to her, and said that she'd come out to Spring Break to experiment. And that she wasn't sure she liked girls." Delia said, biting her lip.

"Oh, God, D…" Blaine said.

"So, she left, and I stayed in bed for a good three days. I didn't cry… I was just in shock. I went home and then moved back down here, trying to come to the last place I had happy memories." Delia said.

"This is the last place you had happy memories?" Blaine asked.

"There's a reason Pennsylvania isn't called the 'Happy Memories State'." Delia smirked.

"Fair enough." Blaine smirked.

"Anyway, enough of that. When did you cut your hair?" Delia asked, jumping to her feet and looking at Blaine's now shorter hair.

"Not long after you left." Blaine said.

"Good boy." Delia said, punching Blaine playfully in the arm.

"Well, thanks." Blaine said, looking around Delia's room. He looked at all the posters on her walls. She had The Cure, The Dandy Warhols, Lily Allen, Kasabian, The Kooks, The Beatles and Rolling Stones posters strewn around.

"Well, at least your aunt gives you more range than your mom did with posters. Only Bible quotes you were allowed to have, right?" Blaine asked.

"Well, for a while. That was until I went through the Bible and found all the swear words and put those up. Do you know how many times the word 'whore' comes up?" Delia asked. Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"No clue." Blaine smirked.

"Well, it's a lot." Delia smiled. As she did, Thomas came into her room once more.

"Hey, Delia?" Thomas asked.

"What up, Tom?" she asked, patting her lap for Thomas to come and sit on her. He did so and whispered in her ear.

"Is that Blaine?" he whispered. Delia smiled.

"Yeah, that's Blaine." Delia smiled. Thomas smiled widely at Blaine before leaving the room.

"He's very cute." Blaine said. Delia nodded.

"I know." Delia smiled. The two continued to talk until Blaine was picked up to go home. They may not have talked about everything they needed to catch up on, but they came pretty damn close.


	9. Confrontation

**This chapter has some strong language. I'm sorry it's been so long :)**

* * *

><p>Delia sighed as she looked on at all of the happy couples in the New Directions. There was Kurt and Blaine, Rachel and Puck, Santana and Brittany and Artie and Tina.<p>

And then there were the 'forever alone' kids, Finn, Mike, Quinn, Rory and Delia. Delia leant over to Kurt and Blaine and pointed to the brunette boy in the front row.

"Who's that?" Delia asked.

"Oh, him? He's Rory Flanagan. He's the foreign exchange student." Kurt explained.

"Really?" Delia asked.

"No." Kurt replied. Delia poked her tongue out at him before standing from her seat, wandering down and sitting next to Rory.

"Hi. I'm Delia." Delia smiled at him. The boy looked back up at her and gave a shy smile.

"Rory. Nice to meet you." he smiled, shaking her hand. She smirked back.

"So, I heard that you're the new kid around here?" Delia asked. Rory nodded.

"Join the club. I moved here, a few weeks ago." Delia said.

"Nice to see. Got any friends?" Rory asked. Delia smiled at the politeness of the boy.

"Yeah. Blaine and Kurt have taken me under their wing. You?" Delia asked back.

"I hang around with Finn, mostly. But… I don't know, after what happened with that Santana girl…" Rory said, picking up his belongings as the bell rung. Delia picked up her satchel back and sighed.

"Yeah. Poor Santana. I'd hate to have that done. Not being able to come out the way I wanted." Delia remarked. Rory turned to her.

"I'm bisexual, just FYI." she said, clearing the air. Rory nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"That's fine with me." Rory replied, adamantly.

"It doesn't mean I'm going to jump you." Delia smiled. Rory chuckled slightly in response. Kurt and Blaine caught up with them, a look one would typically associate with proud parents on their face. Delia smiled slightly before the four of them got out into the corridor when disaster struck.

Blaine sneaked a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek in the hallway, one which was caught by a member of the hockey team.

"Ugh. Fags." he said, under his breath. That word made all four of their stomachs turn. Rory, well, he seemed to have a knack for getting himself caught up in matters of others' sexuality. He'd been caught up in Santana's outing, and now this. Blaine and Kurt were taken aback. Delia, however, was disgusted. She stood forward.

"The _fuck_ is your problem?" Delia yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, little lady!" the boy replied.

"Little lady." Delia spat derisively.

"Look, I'm just saying that fags-"

"Don't you dare say that word." Delia snarled.

"They shouldn't do that shit out in public!" the boy yelled. Delia growled and balled her fists.

"Listen to this, dickbrain." Delia growled. The boy went to say something, but Delia glared at him and he stopped.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Delia yelled, standing on one of the benches next to a pin board. The hallway fell nearly dead silent.

"Delia..." Blaine started.

"Blaine, sweetie, I love you, but right now, you need to shut up and let someone stand up for you." Delia said, kissing Blaine on the cheek and standing back up.

"Right! Why is it that a boy and a girl are allowed to practically maul each other in the hallways without even so much as a glance, but when two girls or two boys give each other a peck on the cheek, it's like we're back to the 1800's and they need to be prosecuted?" Delia asked. Murmurs erupted from the crowd that had now gathered.

"Well, you know what? Wake up! Why should my best friend be looked down on just because he's not what society has deemed 'normal?' Well, I could tell you that having brown hair was wrong, couldn't I? That doesn't make me right about it. Just because some figure, religious or otherwise, deems it wrong to be gay, doesn't mean it's right." Delia said, her voice laced with pure emotion.

"Just because dumbasses like Captain Misogyny over here can't deal with two guys kissing doesn't mean that he's right. And I, for one, am sick of having to follow people like him just because he's deemed to be in the right crowd. So, if you want to continue following the caveman and his henchmen, go ahead. But I, for one, know that I'm not going to." Delia said, taking a deep breath.

The hall fell silent. Then, Santana stood up on the bench.

"You know, Not-Quite-A-Goth's right. Don't listen to this idiot. He's had his chance to not be a total douche. Brittany's got more smarts than him. And that's saying something." Santana said.

"My cat's really smart." Brittany said, the look in her eyes very distant.

"I'm sure it is. Now, are we gonna ditch The Brawn Brigade and walk into this century, or do I have to beat you into it, Lima Heights style?" Santana yelled. The hallway erupted into cheers. Delia jumped down and walked over to the boy who had a stunned look on his face.

"One too many times." Delia snarled. The boy was speechless. He turned around and walked off.

"That was so ridiculously clichéd." Blaine said.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Delia smiled.

"Nice job, Not-Quite-A-Goth. I could use some backup smart-assnedness in my gang."

"I'll look into it, Santana. Sounds like a good step up the ladder."

"As good as it gets in Glee club." Santana remarked, before walking off.

"Delia, what can I say?"

"You can say 'Thank you, Delia. You're amazing and I wouldn't know what to do without you.' That will suffice." Delia smirked. She hugged Blaine and walked off.

"Where'd she go?" Kurt asked.

"She's worried that she's coming between us." Blaine said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"It's not your fault. She's just worried that her just coming back so abruptly is gonna shake things up a lot."

"But..." Kurt trailed off. Blaine shook his head.

"She's just like that." Blaine said, quietly. Meanwhile, Delia had stormed off, a nervous, flighty young Irishman following her.

"Delia… Delia, are you alright?" he asked, watching as the dark-haired girl turned to him, shaking her head.

"Not really." she sighed, slumping against the wall.

"Was it that hockey boy?" Rory asked, his concern showing through. Delia cracked a small smile.

"Yeah." Delia nodded.

"Well, if my word's worth anything, I think he's a f… he's a d… he's an idiot." Rory managed to spit out. Delia chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, and so much more." Delia said. Rory nodded.

"I'd like to help you…. with whatever you're going through." Rory said. Delia smiled.

"You've known me for about half an hour. Why do you want to help me?" Delia asked.

"Honestly?" Rory asked.

"No. Lie to me." Delia smiled.

"I honestly think that you're doing a good thing. After what happened with Santana…" Rory trailed off. Delia nodded.

"Alright. Come on, let's get to class." Delia said, taking Rory's wrist and walking him off with her.

It was kind of nice to have someone else on her side.


	10. Attachment

**I'm sorry I've been so slack updating. I'll try to update more regularly, a lot of personal crap happened lately, but I'm back. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. I'll work it out as I go along.**

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

In a split second, Delia was flat on her back, her head smashing into the concrete. She'd been at McKinley for half of the school year, and had made a few enemies.

"What are you doing?" Delia screamed, but the two figures didn't listen.

One of them punched her in the face, a sickening squelching noise following immediately after. The other figure simply kicked her, in the hips and legs. Stepping on her stomach, the figure spat some derisive words before laughing.

"Stop! No!" Delia screamed, and the figures dispersed as soon as someone came around the low-traffic corner.

"Help…" Delia gurgled. The person who walked around the corner was like Delia's little, Irish guardian angel.

"Delia?" Rory asked, rushing over to the bleeding girl. She'd managed to pull herself up alongside the building, sitting up.

"Rory?" Delia asked, her voice nasal.

"I'll get help." Rory said, insistently. Delia smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright. I'm not too bad. I've had worse." Delia said, grabbing her nose.

"But you're bleeding!" Rory exclaimed. Delia nodded and stood to her feet, shakily.

"I'll go to the nurse's office." Delia said. As she began to walk off, she realised that she'd been kicked harder than first suspected.

"Ah, crap…" Delia said, her leg buckling slightly. Rory rushed over and helped Delia support her weight. Delia smirked.

"What are you? A saint or something?" Delia asked as she began to limp towards the nurse's office, Rory supporting her.

"Like I said. I just want to help." Rory said. Delia smiled at him. People rarely wanted to help her.

"And, after what you did for Blaine and Kurt, I figure you deserve it." Rory continued. Delia looked at him.

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't so bloody." Delia said. When Rory went to respond, Kurt and Blaine walked around the corner.

"Delia?" Blaine asked, rushing over to the bloodied girl.

"Seriously? Three people walk around this corner in two minutes, and it's you three? How many people _ever _come around here?" Delia asked.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Rory and I are going to the nurse's office. We've got it under control." Delia said.

"What happened? Who did this?" Delia asked.

"I don't know. Some guys, from the hockey team, one would expect." Delia said as she continued walking, Rory still sustaining her balance. Blaine sighed.

"That's disgusting." Blaine said. Delia nodded.

"Tell me about it. But I'll be alright. Nothing's broken. I hope." Delia said. Rory looked at Blaine.

"I just found her like this." Rory said. Blaine nodded and looked at Delia, who tightened her grip around Rory's waist and leant her head on his side. Blaine couldn't help but smile. Delia could use a 'nice' guy. She'd been tossed around a lot. Not to mention the fact that-

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"Should we wait for Delia?" Kurt asked. Blaine realised they were already at the nurse's office, Rory sitting with Delia inside, and nodded. Kurt and Blaine sat down next to each other.

"She likes him." Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"Blaine, a blind man could see that." Kurt said.

In the nurse's office, the nurse had cleaned up Delia's face and looked at her nose.

"Well, it's not broken, but it's dislocated. I can pop it back in, and it's gonna bruise." she said. Delia sighed and nodded.

"Okay." she said, worriedly.

"I've got to tend to another patient, but I'll be back." the nurse left Rory and Delia in the cubicle. Delia turned to Rory, holding his hand.

"You'll be okay, Delia." Rory said. Delia calmed at that. If she was being honest with herself, she loved the way he said her name.

"You know, I'd come good on my offer." Delia said, biting her lip.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I'd kiss you." Delia said, smiling slightly. Rory was the only person Delia had felt comfortable around, other than Blaine and Kurt, at McKinley.

"Uh… Really?" he asked, a slight incredulousness to his tone. Delia smirked.

"People don't treat me like you treat me, Rory." Delia said. Rory sighed.

"Well, they should." Rory said. Delia smiled, but winced and tightened her grip on Rory's hand.

"Oh, God, that's… Ow." Delia said, closing her eyes. The nurse walked back into the office, looking at Delia's grip on Rory's hand. She smiled slightly.

"I don't know if your boyfriend is going to want to be here for this." the nurse said.

At this point, one of them should have gone 'Oh, no, we're not dating.'

But they didn't.

"Oh, no, I need him here. Because I'll punch someone if he's not holding my hand." Delia said.

"Are you alright with it?" the nurse asked. Rory nodded but secretly looked away as the nurse leant over Delia.

"This is gonna hurt, sweetie." the nurse said. Delia held Rory's hand tightly and with a slight crack, her nose was back into place.

"Mother of God!" Delia yelled, the nurse handing her an icepack to put on her nose.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked. Delia nodded.

"I think so." Delia said. Just then, Blaine and Kurt walked into the room.

"Hey, Delia." Blaine said, walking over to her and examining the damage. Kurt looked over as well, but instead of focusing on her injury, focused on her holding hands with a certain Irishman.

"Delia, you got yourself some pretty good _moral_ support, I see." Kurt remarked. Delia looked over at Kurt and smirked slightly.

"I suppose." she said. Blaine stood back next to Kurt and Delia sat herself up slightly, looking around.

"God, I feel like I'm in a porno." Delia said.

"I'm sorry?" Rory asked.

"I'm in a nurse's office, I'm a vulnerable, surrounded by three men. Anyone wanna play doctor?" Delia asked. Blaine's shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You… haven't changed a bit." walking over and kissing Deli on the cheek.

"We'd better get to class." Kurt said to Blaine as they walked out of the room. Delia turned to Rory.

"You didn't correct the nurse when she called you my boyfriend." Delia said.

"Neither did you." Rory replied.

"Touché." Delia smiled.

"Indeed." Rory smirked back. Delia blushed slightly and took a deep breath in.

"Would you be interested in… being my boyfriend? I mean, I haven't known you for very long, but… I don't know. It's fine if you're not, I mean, it's no big deal, but-"

"Yes." Rory said.

"-I mean, if you wanted to and… _What?_" Delia asked.

"I'd be interested. Only if you were offering." Rory said. Delia grinned.

"Well, I'm offering." Delia said, quietly.

"I'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer." Rory said. Delia smiled.

"I think it's only fair to warn you, though. I go back to Ireland in a few months, at the end of the year." Rory said. Delia's face dropped slightly.

"Well… We'd better make the most of it now, yeah?" Delia asked. Rory smiled slightly, blue eyes bright. Delia smiled and stood up, looking Rory in the eyes.

"I've got PE. But I'll see you at lunch, right?" Delia asked. Rory nodded.

"Okay." Delia said, kissing Rory on the cheek before walking out of the office. Rory sat himself down and took a deep breath in.

"_I've got a girlfriend._" he said to himself.


	11. Repetition

**A/N: Hey :) I just want ot say thanks for all the positive reviews I've been getting, even though some personal stuff meant I couldn't post or update regularly. Well, now I'm back. And hopefully, will be able to post at LEAST once every two weeks.**

**This chapter contains mention of self-harm.**

"He's so _cute!_" Delia's aunt, Chloe, exclaimed, nursing a cup of coffee. Blaine chuckled and Delia sighed.

"They're very cute together." Blaine replied.

"Did you see the picture that they took together?" Chloe asked. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"No." he said. Chloe smiled and waved Blaine over to Delia's bedroom, earning a sigh from her niece.

"Aunt Chloe, really?" Delia asked.

"Oh, shush. See, right there." Chloe said, pointing to a Polaroid stuck on Delia's mirror. Incidentally, it was stuck next to a picture of thirteen year old Blaine and his chubby, smart little best friend.

"Oh, my God. D, that's… That's too cute. It should be illegal." Blaine said. Delia crossed her arms.

"I date someone for two months… two months! Blaine, she's come up with baby names!" Delia said. Chloe smirked slightly as the three of them walked back to the living room.

"Just out of pure curiosity… what were the names?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I only named the girl. Jessie." Chloe said. Blaine nodded.

"Cute. I like it." Blaine said.

"No! Blaine, you do not like it." Delia said, resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, smiling as he read a text.

"What's that?" Chloe asked. Blaine went to respond but Delia cut in.

"I'll tell you. _Blaine, sex, mine, tonight, 8pm. Kurt._ About right?" Delia smirked at Blaine. Blaine frowned slightly.

"No." Blaine said.

"Oh, okay, it's a naked photo then." Delia said to Chloe. Blaine smacked her in the arm.

"Shut up. It is not." Blaine said. He looked over at Delia, who had flopped backwards on the couch, a sweatshirt on in the heat of Summer.

"Why don't you take off your sweatshirt?" Blaine asked. Delia looked up at Blaine and shook her head, insistently. Blaine, though slightly jarred at her response, let it be.

"So, what got you and this boy off the ground so quickly?" Chloe asked Delia. Delia sighed.

"Honestly?" she asked. Chloe nodded.

"Because, other that Blaine and Kurt, he's the first guy I've ever told that I was bisexual who didn't follow it up with 'Who's better in bed; boys or girls?'" Delia confessed. Chloe nodded and dropped her shoulders.

"Fair point. Marry him, you're not going to find many like that." Chloe said.

"He's moving back to Ireland at the end of the year, Aunt Chloe." Delia said.

"Don't feel like another change of scenery?" Aunt Chloe asked. Delia smirked slightly.

"No, I'm good, thanks." Delia said. Chloe sighed and turned to Blaine.

"They are cute, right? It's not just me." Chloe asked. Blaine chuckled slightly.

"It's not just you. You should have seen the Glee club when they held hands; hysteria." Blaine said.

"And more Irish sex jokes than you can poke a stick at." Delia added. Blaine smirked.

"That too." Blaine said.

"Well, I don't care how cute you are, you two aren't having sex-" Chloe began.

"I know, I know." Delia said.

"-While I'm in the house." Chloe ended. Delia's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Delia asked.

"I'd tell you where the secret condom stash was, but they're not very useful in my situations." Chloe said, standing up and leaving the room. Delia's mouth hung open slightly. Blaine turner to Delia.

"Not very useful in-"

"Lesbian, not trying to get pregnant. But, I mean, it had to be one of the two, right?" Delia asked. Blaine sat there, a tiny grin on his face.

"Thanks for the deduction, Sherlock." Blaine said. Delia smirked.

"Yeah." Delia said.

"Has your Aunt Chloe got a partner?" Blaine asked. Delia shook her head.

"She's meeting up with someone a little later in the week. Bad situation a while ago. Trying to put that behind her." Delia said. Blaine sighed.

"No doubt you're helping her." Blaine replied. Delia shrugged.

"I'm trying." she ended. Blaine stood up and walked over to Delia's room with her, Delia flopping down on the couch.

"You know, if you ever need a condom…" Blaine started. Delia narrowed her eyes and chucked a pillow at Blaine's head.

"Two months!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." Blaine said, ending his chuckle. Delia shook her head.

"And I don't even want to know about yours and Kurt's little stash." Delia said.

"I wouldn't call it _little_." Blaine corrected. Delia's mouth popped open.

"Blaine Anderson!" Delia cried. Blaine simply smirked and sat back.

"You're terrible. And it's been three weeks." Delia said, leaning over to look at the text she'd just received.

"Let me guess. _Delia, sex, yours, tonight, 8pm. Rory._ About right?" Blaine smirked facetiously at Delia, who simply glared in response.

"Naked picture?" Blaine asked. Delia sighed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"If I told you, truthfully, right now, that Rory and I had already had sex, you would never forgive me." Delia said.

"True." Blaine admitted. Delia shook her head.

"And apparently girls don't make sense." Delia said, pulling her sleeves up and scratching the back of her head.

And then Blaine saw them.

"Delia…" he said, his eyes widening and his voice solemn. Delia realised her mistake and pulled her sleeves down, her eyes wide.

"Delia, no…" Blaine shook his head. Delia's eyes welled up with tears.

"You didn't." Blaine said, sternly. Delia snarled at him.

"You get the shit kicked out of you by two randoms and you try to stay happy after that!" Delia called, the tears spilling over as Blaine grabbed both of her hands.

"Delia… how long?" Blaine asked. Delia sighed, pulling one hand away and wiping the tears away.

"I only did it once. After I got beaten up. Before I knew Rory and I were legit." Delia said. Blaine nodded and pulled her sleeve up. Three cuts.

"Scissors?" Blaine asked. Delia shook her head.

"Knife." she said, quietly. That explained the reason they were still visible after two whole months. Blaine looked up at Delia and watched as she collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry… I promised." Delia said. Blaine shook his head.

"I know you'll do the right thing. You'll tell Rory-"

"He knows. I told him about a week ago." Delia whispered. Blaine sat back.

"Really?" Blaine asked. Delia nodded and sniffed.

"I had to show him. Because it's part of what I am. And he was shocked, he asked me why I did it, all that jazz." Delia said, quietly. Blaine nodded.

"And you told him." Blaine added. Delia nodded.

"And what did he do?" Blaine asked. Delia smiled slightly, pulling up the sleeve Blaine hadn't seen. There was another cut on this one, but there were also some words.

"I love you." Blaine read, out loud, before looking up at Delia.

"Permanent texta." Delia said.

"You have to marry him." Blaine said. Delia sighed.

"I really am sorry, Blaine." Delia said, pulling her sleeve down. Blaine wrapped his arms around Delia and nodded.

"I know you are, D."


End file.
